


The Rise of Skywalker; true ending

by Ghost_Writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Jedi, Jedi healing, Kissing, Old Jedi Masters, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, True Ending, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: The ending we deserved.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Rise of Skywalker; true ending

**Author's Note:**

> I was a literal wreck after seeing The Rise of Skywalker in theatres yesterday, and had to write this... please enjoy the ending we deserved.

"Ben...?" Rey whispered as Ben drifted away in her arms, she clutched onto him as she realized what was happening. "Ben no!" 

"Ben please don't go," she whispered, begging for him to stay. She had finally found someone who knew what it was like to feel like her. He couldn't die.

With all the power in her body, Rey pressed another kiss to the dying man's lips, willing with all her might for someone, anyone, to help them. She kissed him as the light slowly faded from his body, tears streaming down her face.

It was a last-minute effort, a fading hope... and then she felt a hand on her shoulder, faint and cold, but there. Rey opened her eyes to see Luke sitting across from her in his spirit form. She opened her mouth to say something, but he put a finger to his lips before placing both hands on Ben's chest. Rey knew deep down that they wouldn't be able to save him alone, that Ben was going to die here. Rey felt alone.

But she wasn't alone. Another set of hands rested on Ben's chest, and Rey looked up, next to her sat Leia, her soft smile staring back at her as she nodded towards the other side of Ben's body. Rey glanced over and saw Anakin, formerly known as Darth Vader and stared in aw as he placed his hands on Ben's chest as well. She could feel a warm rush of life from Ben's body, but it wasn't enough...

Somehow, the others knew this, because another two sets of hands joined the body, both belonging to old Jedi masters, Yoda, and Obi-wan Kenobi. Rey's smile started to show as Ben started to stir below her and more hands joined to help. The old Jedi spirits that Rey had heard while battling Palatine come to help.

Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Obi-wan Kenobi, Adi Galli, Yoda, Luke, Leia, Anakin, all of them were here. All of them were helping her, helping Ben. It was now that Rey finally realized that Kylo Ren was no more, in his place, Ben Solo would stay.

Her tears came back as Ben's eyes opened once more, gazing up at her. His wounds were gone, and he was able to sit upright.

"Thank you, oh thank you..."

"Rey...?" he whispered as he looked around at the spirits sitting around him until his eyes finally landed on his mother. "What... what's going on?"

"Ben... you're alive, oh thank god," Rey cried, placing her hands on Ben's cheeks, kissing him for the third time, yet this time, he kissed back and no one died.

"How?" Ben asked once the kiss broke.

"They came to help, all the old Jedi masters came to help you," Rey explained, smiling at Ben as he rested in her arms.

"I thought I died, it felt so cold, but then I saw my dad, and he- he told me that I had to go back and fix my mess," Ben chuckled at the last part before looking around himself again. "Thank you, thank you all so much."

Rey's heart skipped a beat at the kindness from the man sitting in her arms, and from the kindness told him that he was welcome and faded away, leaving behind his mother.

"Don't you dare disappoint us. Live and make up for your mistakes, and when the time comes, we'll be waiting for you... for both of you." She smiled at the two of them before fading away.

"Of course mom, I will," he whispered back as she left, leaving the two of them alone.

Rey and Ben sat in comfortable silence before leaning forwards and kissing each other again, softly and gingerly as if they were teenagers sharing their first kiss.

"So how do we get out of her?" Ben whispered once they broke apart.

"I have a ship," Rey told him, standing up and offering him a hand.

He gladly took it and the two of them limped off towards Luke's old ship.


End file.
